mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Clever
Mr. Clever is the thirty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Clever is the self-acclaimed Cleverest Person In The World! Not only that, but he has some fantastic gadgets, such as his alarm clock that makes tea; and his toothbrush that squeezes out the toothpaste for him. How clever! But Mr. Clever is also very smug. He believes that no one can get the better of him, because of his superior intelligence. But of course, many do. Mr. Happy asks Mr. Clever to tell him the funniest joke, but Mr. Clever didn't know any jokes, Mr. Greedy asked for the recipe to the yummiest dish, but Mr. Clever didn't know any recipes, nor he could cook (as a machine of his cooks for him in cleverland), Mr. Forgetful wanted to know his name, but Mr. Clever didn't know yet because they just met. Mr. Clever was having a bad day, he couldn't tell Mr. Sneeze the cure for a cold, Mr. Small how to get bigger, Mr. Jelly the secret to being brave, or Mr. Topsy-Turvy how to speak the right way round. Mr. Clever didn't feel clever anymore, so he decided to go home, two worms see him, but one said he was going the wrong way. Voice Actors *John Alderton (1983) *David Shaw Parker (1991 Christmas Special/The Great Alphabet Hunt) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) International publications & translations Mr. Clever appears under the titles Monsieur Malin (French), Don Inteligente (Spanish), Ο Κύριος Έξυπνος (Greek), 聰明先生 (Taiwan), 영리씨 (Korean), Unser Herr Schlaumeier (German), Bay Akýllý (Turkish). Trivia *In the 1997 re-dub of the 1995 cartoon, his voice sounded similar to Clyde Crashcup from "The Alvin Show". *He may have a crush on Little Miss Star or Little Miss Brainy. *He is one of the few characters to have ears, the other is Mr. Mean. *He makes an appearance (alongside Mr. Busy and Mr. Wrong) in an Intercity advert made in 1996. *He seems to be frenemies with Little Miss Fun and Mr. Jelly. Counterparts *Billy (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are smart and wear glasses), *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, both are smart, have orange, and wear glasses), *Doctor N Gin (Crash Bandicoot, both are smart, clever and very creative), *Dr. Crygor (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are inventive), *Mr. Smarty Smarts (Spliced!, both are smart geniuses), *Finster/Pleprechaun (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are very creative), *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both are smart and wear glasses), *Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are smart and wear glasses), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are smart, wear glasses, and are considered know-it-alls), *Dwight Schrute (US version of The Office, both are smart and wear glasses), *Tray (The Uglydoll Show, both are smart), *Reuben (Chowder, both wear green hats), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Ludwig von Drake (Disney, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Steve Urkel (Family Matters, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Lisa (The Simpsons, both are clever) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are clever) *Milhouse (The Simpsons, both are smart and wear glasses) *Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters, both are smart and wear glasses), *Fidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Howler (Pound Puppies, both are orange and inventive), *Professor Frink (The Simpsons, both are inventive and wear glasses), *Toby (The Railway Series, both are smart), *Hoagie P. "Numbuh Two" Gilligan, Jr. (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are inventive), *Wallabee Beetles (Codename Kids Next Door, both have orange and are clever) *Truman (Dinobabies, both wear glasses and are smart), *Brainy Brian (Horrid Henry, both are smart, brainy and wear glasses), *Charley Bones (Mona the Vampire, both are intelligent and wear glasses), *James (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Jones the Steam/Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine, both wear glasses), *Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, both wear glasses and are inventors) *Penfold (Dangermouse, both wear glasses), *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are inventive), *Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera, both are clever and wear hats), *Tobermory (The Wombles, both wear hats and are inventive), *Engie Benjy (Namesake series, both are smart), *Super Snooper (Snooper and Blabber, both are smart and wear green hats), *Doody (Cubeez, both are orange and wear glasses), *Pat Pending (Wacky Races, both are inventive), *Peter Patent (Captain Mack, both are inventive), *Peter Potato (The Garden Gang, both are good at making things), *PeeBee Kappa (Dennis the Menace, both wear glasses and are inventive), *Gogol (Sheeep, both wear green hats and glasses), *Wally (Where's Wally?, both wear glasses and like reading), *Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective, both are creative and wear glasses), *Brains (Thunderbirds, both are smart, creative and wear glasses), *Dennis the Badger (Doctor Snuggles, both are smart), *Harold (Total Drama series, both wear glasses), *Sam (Total Drama Series, both wear Glasses), *Cameron (Total Drama Series, both are Clever and They both wear Glasses), *Scarlett (Total Drama Series, Both wear Glasses, They are both Inventive and Clever) *Clever Cat (Letterland, are both clever (hence their names)), *Wheeljack (Transformers, both are inventive), *Shockwave (Transformers, both are Logical), *Fawn (Tinkerbell, both are orange and clever), *Whiff and Ballast Spreader (The Railway Series, all three wear glasses), *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both wear hats and glasses), *Brain (Inspector Gadget, both are smart), *Clever Ness (The Family Ness, both are smart), *Cousin Percy (Wil Cwac Cwac, both wear glasses), *Mole (The Wind in the Willows, both wear glasses), *Mosey Mouse (Henry's Cat, both are smart and relastic), *Baba Looey (Hanna Barbera, both are the opposite to Mr. Dizzy and Quick Draw McGraw), *Morocco Mole (Secret Squirrel, Hanna-Barbera, both wear glasses), *Alan "Brain" Powers (Arthur, both are smart), *Strong Sad (Homestar Runner, both are smart), *Corvax (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are clever and have green), *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves, both are clever), *Cousin Fred (The Berenstain Bears, both are smart, have orange and green and wear glasses), *Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig, both wear glasses), *Tom (Tots TV, both wear glasses), *Mr. Gruber (Paddington Bear, both wear glasses), *Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971 & 2005), both are inventive and wear top hats) *Mr. Ted Typo (Shining Time Station, both wear hats and glasses), *Klaus (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are smart and wear glasses), *Lettuce Midorikawa/Bridget Verdant (Tokyo Mew Mew, both wear glasses and clever), *Bunsen Honeydew (Muppets, both wear glasses and are clever), *Fuyuki (Sgt Frog, both are clever), *Herbert Birdsfoot (Sesame Street, both are smart geniuses), *Lucy Harris McGraw (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are clever, wear glasses, smart, relastic and the opposite to Mr. Dizzy and Jen Ellie Lee) *Edward (The Railway Series, both are clever and know many things), *Miguel (The Road to El Dorado, both are clever and smart), *Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears, both are smart), *Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, both are smart and have orange), *Mr. Hooper (Sesame Street, both wear glasses), *Owl (Little Bear, both have a fondness of reading), *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony, both are smart) *Charlie Pringle (Postman Pat, both are brainy and wear glasses) *Robert "Bobby" Glover (Little Bill, both are always reading and investigating things) *Donatello (TMNT, both are geniuses and inventive) *Man-at-Arms (Masters of the Universe, both are geniuses and inventive) *Archie (Balamory, both are clever and inventive) *Ted Glen (Postman Pat, both are inventive) *Mr Sprott (Bertha, both wear glasses, are geniuses and inventive) *Rusty (The Railway Series, both are orange and clever) *Sarah (Teddybears, both are orange and wear glasses) *Mufasa (The Lion King, both are clever and wise), *Kin Kujira (Grojband, both are clever), *Carwash (Willo the Wisp, both wear glasses and are clever), *Arthur (Namesake series, both are smart and wear glasses), *Thomas The Tank Engine (Namesake series, both are clever), *Wallace and Gromit (namesake series, all three have gadgets and are inventive), *Sam Jones (Fireman Sam, both are very clever and make gadgets), *Christopher Crocodile (Namesake series, both are inventive), *Kin Kujira (Grojband, both are smart and wear glasses) *Hoot (Timbuctoo, both are clever and are round), *Meow (Timbuctoo, both have the same body shape, are the same colour and wear hats), *Austin Warner (Animaniacs Warner Superstars, both are smart), *Sammy Sabertooth Tiger (Mikayla's Mall Pals, both are brainy and clever), *Bobert (The Amazing World Of Gumball, both are nerds), *Weasel (I Am Weasel, both are orange and very clever). *Little Bird (Sesame Street, both are the opposite to Mr. Dizzy and Big Bird) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House, both wear glasses, have green, and are clever) *Betty (Hey Duggee, both are clever) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Jelly *Mr. Topsy-Turvy *Mr. Forgetful *Mr. Small *Mr. Sneeze Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Tidy *Little Miss Brainy *Mr. Adventure *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) *Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting (TV) *Mr. Clever's Invention (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (TV) (mentioned) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Orange characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:14 episodes Category:White Eyes